Talk:Yōji Itami/@comment-25553604-20150916141442
To all misters at here whom disagree with Itami, go home, you drunk! This ain't a standard anime that you watching nethier manga. It was themed as fantasy, military and politic, not harem or any child anti-villain anime shows. Lieutenant Itami is too old? This was much better than little teenager heroes! Those plots are not real, just a mere fantasy. Itami was much more realistic compare to most protoganists. Consider that he was already 33 years old, his experience in combat was much more realistic and acceptable unlike the other combat teenagers. A 33 years old man was not consider as an old man. It was consider as young already for adults. Killing a main villian, Mr Unknown? He COULDN'T? He can! An entire firepower of JSDF could even bring down the Empire! But, you thought that all army are same? Come on, its JSDF man, Japanese Self-Defence Force! It's SELF DEFENSE! Why should he or the force go simply destroy a villain or the group? Even they wanted, they need authorization from higher-ups, having votes from citizens and even think about the consequences or aftermath. They can't simply go charging without a proper thinking. If they did, UN will come and screw Japan for violating the Article 9. This story ain't even focusing on protoganist-vs-antagonist. It was politics and military! Well, I admit that the Crown Prince was a being a 'bad' guy. But, see, he was trying to protect his position. Basic stuff you can see basically in any ancient history. Emperor Molt was trying to protect the country and his own position, nothing surprise. You say Itami couldn't kill a viliain, well he can't. Serious, he couldn't without any authorization. He was not free like those heroes and he was bound by Article 9 and the Japan Government or even the UN. He could go to jail if he killed one. The people back there won't care about that killed guy was a bad, innocent or good guy. No permission means no action. He tried to take on a dragon by his own and he failed, only to be saved by Rory and he even punished by his CO, only to be saved by the locals. Example given already! Rory, Tuka and Leila are not normal humans. Rory was a demigod, Tuka was an elf, Leila was a human mage. So, they have 'magic' unlike Itami. He just a toughed up soldier, nothing else. They still die if facing a dragon or a whole large bandits. Charging at the whole large bandits even you have the right equipments was consider as sucide. No less or more. You all say that Itami can't do a single good thing? He was not a superhero, come on! He just a human like us. He already did many good things! He saved a whole huge of refugee, tried to avoid any unneccasry combats, being neutral, trying to avoid his whole team into trouble and many more! Just he can't kill a viliain doesn't make him useless. He still better than Kirito of SAO which just being harem king and super cool. Itami was based right into real world while Kirito not. Conclusion; you all watched too much of anime that was unrelated to this. However, GATE the Anime was consider as a fail for most of GATE fans since it was terrible interpretted. However, it still bring joys to us since it had been put as a star. I hope it will be more like Zipang.